


The Good Ol' Days Series

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression, Butt Plugs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Punishment, Punishments, Slight Infantilism, Spanking, Temperature Play, chastity devices, incestuous implications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt Hummel realizes that he needs to be a daddy, just like in the good 'ol days. First, he meets Noah Puckerman and learns that the boy desperately needs a daddy. Kurt then becomes involved and the whole universe explodes and comes together. Kinky stuff abounds, beware. BEWARE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written as a disjointed but unified set of oneshots, but now I'm trying to give it some flow.

Burt missed being a daddy.

Not a dad or a father. He had been one of those for a very long time and there was no denying that Kurt was a good son. Too good of a son, as a matter of fact. He had grown up fast in wake of his mother's death and now, as a teenager, the boy merely needed a father and not a _daddy_. It wasn't to say that he lacked real problems that needed a daddy's hand, but he was bold, strong and did not use the hand that was right there to hold him up. Burt always tried to hold him up, but Kurt could never respect his own needs or that of his father. Despite being the most adorable, baby-faced thing that ever existed, he refused to need his daddy. It was disappointing and painful.

There was another boy, however, who undoubtedly did need a daddy. He was different. He looked strong on the outside. He was tall, athletic, and muscular; he also had this cocky grin that spoke of teenaged confidence, but it was all a lie. It was faked; the kid wore a mask that was nearly transparent.

He had caught the kid bullying some smaller kid and his anger had surged. He knew this kid, Noah Puckerman; he had tormented Kurt - until things had changed, according to Kurt’s calculations. Apparently they hadn't changed enough.

 

He cornered the kid, sending off the victim and lecturing the hell out of the perpetrator of the crime. "Do you have any idea the pain shit like that causes these poor kids?" he condemned and could see the flash of recognition in the boy's eyes. "I want you to come to my garage tonight. You know where it is. We need to discuss this behavior of yours."

He didn't know where it had come from, the stern, parental, demanding voice. The kid had just nodded and left and Burt had been sure that was that, a random outburst of weirdness that could be totally forgotten. In fact, he sort of wanted to forget the way he had just flown off the handle. He knew that his temper could get him in trouble. It had on many instances, but if Puckerman ignored what he’d done then well, there was no harm, no foul.

Except at closing time, there came a small knock on the closed garage door. Burt had definitely thanked God in that instant that Kurt was staying with one of the girls that evening because there was indeed a confused, repentant teenager at his door. He looked at him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes low. "I...I'm sorry?" he said when Burt opened up and there was a questioning behind it. He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but at least he was apologizing. That was a good start, he supposed. "I just wanted to apologize for screwing with that kid. It was dumb."

He let him in and a new persona took over him.

 

"Do you really think it's me that needs apology? What happened? I heard you stopped being such a bully."

"I...I do good, most of the time. I just slipped up, sir."

He had to ask the key question then: "Why did you show up?"

"You told me to," the kid mumbled.

He had heard all the gossip. It was the benefit of living in a town like the one he did. Plus, sometimes Kurt couldn't shut up about the real good gossip and Burt listened better than his son suspected. Puckerman’s dad was a deadbeat, walked out on a wife and a couple of kids. The boy lived without rules or a real father figure. He had fathered a kid of his own the previous year because he had no restraint, none whatsoever. The confusion was obvious. He needed this.

"You know what I'd do if my kid acted up like you?" he asked.

The kid - Puck, they called him - held back a laugh. It was pretty damned laughable, Kurt being any kind of threat to anyone. Kid was good as gold in that aspect. "What?" he asked sobering up his tone quickly.

"I'd spank him, plain and simple." Okay, he'd never spanked his son before, but he would have in another universe where Kurt was as ill-behaved as this child. "Now, I can let your behavior slip to the administrators -"

"What could they do?" he asked, earning a look.

"And your friends, who I believe have grown to respect you some," Burt continued without pause. "Or we can take care of this right here."

The long pause had killed him, scared him, but finally a tiny nod said yes. "H-how?"

He had sat down on the work bench behind him. "Pants and underwear down get over here."

The hesitance and fear was honest and alluring. The boy slipped down his pants and stepped over, pulling down his boxers as well once he was closer. Their eyes kept locked the whole time and he could see Puck's badass persona dripping away. He tugged the kid over his lap to break that connection between them. The kid’s eyes immediately dropped to the floor as he used his hands to support himself.

Burt spanked him hard. His flat hand crashed down onto a well-sculpted backside over and over. At first it elicited no response at all so he spanked harder, using arm strength he hadn't in a long time. He hit him again and again until his hand hurt and there were several darker patches on his skin, where he had hit several times in a row.

The boy's backside reddened fast. He was obviously in pain but holding back. Burt did not falter til the crying started, soft at first.

Then the sob came out, accompanied by one word, "daddy." It was whimpered but Burt heard it. It was the word that he had been craving for years.

"Learning a good lesson?" he asked shaking his hand out and then rubbing at the heated skin he’d warmed up.

"Yes, yes daddy, please..."

That time it seemed almost forced.

"What'd you call me boy?" he asked.

He let the kid up, patting his backside. He got up, scrambling to replace at least the boxers over his burning skin. "D-daddy," he said low, face redder than his ass really. He was embarrassed and confused. That was a surprisingly good thing.  “I’m sorry.”

"Is a daddy what you need?" he asked.

He got a tear-filled nod and he was a daddy once more. He had a feeling that his baby boy would stay in line from there on out. “I’ll give you a daddy, okay?” he said, looking seriously into the kid’s eyes. “I’ll give you a daddy whenever you need one.”

  


	2. Food of Champions/Bathtime

In the two weeks following their first encounter, Burt quickly found that Noah needed him often and he also found that it was hard to get alone time with his baby boy.

For one thing, the child of his that didn’t need a daddy was always around. Before he and Puck had worked out their new relationship it seemed as though Kurt was never around, but now, he was always around at inopportune moments. Luckily, Burt had found a moment when his baby boy could come over after football practice.

Kurt was doing one of his…Kurt things.

Burt had started on a new invention of sorts the minute that he and Noah decided he needed a daddy. It was a little bit on the creepy side, but so was having a seventeen year old boy you barely knew call you “daddy.” It would help build the father-son relationship that they were beginning to develop. He was a mechanic at heart, and it had been a long time since he had last done woodwork, but he was handy enough. He had fastened a smooth piece of polished wood to a metal latch and welded it onto the arm of an old kitchen chair he should have gotten rid of years ago.

The result: A high chair for his little boy that would fit his not-so-little boy body.

Yes, Burt was aware of the creepiness but when he saw Puck’s reaction, it seemed to be completely worth it. When he heard the knock, Burt left the boy waiting patiently for a moment before he opened up and led him upstairs.

“Hey there,” he said, his eyes lighting up just a little bit as he watched Puck’s go straight towards his new device. “I gotcha all set up for your after practice snack time. Go wash your hands.”

He could see the indignation, the panic in the boy’s eyes. He liked it. It meant that he didn’t fall easily into the role he was asked. It meant that daddy had to work hard. Daddy liked hard work. He fled to the bathroom next to Burt’s bedroom. He walked past the bathroom to go downstairs to the kitchen. “Clean up nice and good. You know what happens when you don’t.”

He took the plate out of the refrigerator. He had hid it behind things that Kurt wouldn’t dare touch. On it, he had put a handful of child-sized-crackers, “designed specifically for those small hands.” They were also apparently made from organic flour. Kurt would have been proud of him, if he had time before he was disgusted.

He came back to find the boy standing there, looking lost and confused. Vulnerable.

“Hands?” he asked.

He held out his hands to show them. He had cleaned them very well. He had learned from last time he made a mess. Yes, Burt Hummel, whose son had to beg him to clean the bathroom was now punishing his baby boy for making messes.

“Can you get up by yourself?” he asked, in a tone that brought heat to the boy’s cheeks.

Puck nodded, and went to sit down. Burt stopped him, closing the latched covering of the high chair. “In this house we answer our daddy, gotcha?”

“Yes, daddy,” came the tiny reply. Then he was allowed to climb into his high chair and daddy set out his snack for him.

“Go ahead baby boy, eat up. Gotta get strong. Tell me about school today.”

He sat on his desk chair. The boy awkwardly took one of the tiny crackers and ate it, before speaking. “It was…good,” he said, not sure how much to say it seemed, afraid of breaking the spell of their roles. “I did pretty good in math. Gotta C.”

“Not quite impressive enough to earn that smile of yours, but an improvement.”

“I-I’m trying.”

“I know you are. I'm proud."

This made him beam a little.

He watched the boy intently while he ate. “Do you need help?” he asked softly, practically cooing the word. The boy shook his head, face going red by the moment.

“Okay, if you promise.”

He turned to finish some things before the boy was ready to spend some time, and wasn’t exactly surprised when he heard the clanking of a plate dropping. It dropped on the tiles that lead to the bathroom, rather than the carpet. Burt wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t the first time his baby had been naughty on purpose. Last week he had seen the deliberation in Puck’s eyes when he threw a tantrum and would up with a sore ass his whole school would see before the day’s end. He wanted to test daddy’s limits, like most boys did.

“Noah, Noah. I thought you said you didn’t need help.”

“I…I didn’t mean to drop it,” he said softly.

“Guess daddy’s gotta do everything.” He didn’t mind and his kid knew it. He went to the bathroom and washed off the plate and then got some new crackers. He came back and tugged his chair up close. He watched the boy’s eyes and his reddening face. He had to get over being so embarrassed by his daddy.

“Open,” he said seriously, a command.

Lips parted and he gave his boy a bite of his food. He was a very good boy when he wanted to be.

He fed the rest of the food to his baby boy, giving a glare only once or twice when he got fidgety. He slipped into the role so much easier with stuff like this – these little things that a daddy did for a baby boy.

A baby boy who really, really stunk like he’d been at practice all day.

Burt leaned up and smelled the kid. Now Kurt had made comments once or twice about his own smell, but his boy needed a bath. “Didn’t you shower after practice baby?” he asked softly. “Can’t expect a little boy to take care of himself,” he mumbled low. “Bathtime.”

Once Puck was down from the high chair, Burt stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him standing there in a pair of white underpants. “Wait here.”

He started the bathwater and then came back to finish undressing the boy. He tugged down the underwear, surprised to find that his charge was a little bit on the aroused side of things. He had never really thought of a sexual side of this, but obviously the baby in the operation had.

“Interesting,” he said with a soft, disapproving tone. “Come on, bath time.”

As he hurried to the bath tub, Puck was trying desperately to hide his growing erection from his daddy. This made Burt laugh. “You act like daddy’s never seen such a thing before,” he said brightly. “Little boys have urges. It’s perfectly natural; though I’m not sure the situation is quite appropriate.”

His eyes went up and he stopped trying to cover it. If daddy said it was natural then he didn't have to hide it from daddy. Burt was happy to see that Noah was learning.

“In you go.”

He got into the bathtub, looking down, his face appearing glad that the slight lathering of suds was covering his private parts, even if the tub had barely been filled, as though a real child was bathing here. He was embarrassed, face red. The red was flushing over his face, down his neck and chest and all the way south.

Burt dipped a washcloth into the suds, delicately rubbing his back. He washed him off, each part of his body. He did not stop or even hesitate when it came to bending over the bath tub and washing off his legs, inner thighs and – Puck looked up a little bit desperately.

“I think you have a bit of an issue with inappropriate arousal,” he said. “That’s a very bad boy of you. I heard rumors about your extracurricular activities. They’re going to stop now. No more little girls, Noah.”

He opened his mouth to object. “But…”

“No buts about it,” he said firmly. “Your daddy will take care of your excessive arousal issue, and you’ll leave those poor little girls alone.”

He looked a tad horrified, until his daddy let go of the washcloth in the water and wrapped a hand around his dick.

“Now let’s take care of you right here and now so you don’t make a mess after bath time. That would earn you quite the spanking.”

Puck practically moaned at the touch but tried not to. He shut his eyes. Hell. A special hell just for him.

It only took light touching and a few minutes before he was coming into the bathwater. “Ugh,” he grunted under his breath, body heated. He gripped the side of the tub and was soaped down again. “All clean,” his daddy said laughing slightly.

“And the little problem is taken care of. Let’s get out.”

Normally Puck would have quipped that it wasn’t such a little problem, really, but he couldn’t. He got out of the bath, allowing a white towel to be wrapped around him delicately. “I left some clothes for you to change into. Change and then it’s time for bed.”

He hurried to the bedroom, where Burt had laid out a set of clothes for him. They were nothing that he would wear to bed, a pair of flannel pants and a long t-shirt but he pulled them on anyway. His daddy had told him to.

Burt opened up his bed.

“Hop in,” he said seriously. Puck did as he was told.

“Goodnight.”

He shook his head suddenly, compelled by one of those urges he was yet to understand. “Stay,” he mumbled. "Please, please stay."

This seemed to give his daddy's eyes a light. 'I'll stay till you fall asleep, just for tonight." Burt slipped into bed next to him and wrapped his arm around the boy's body. "Relax. Okay. I'll tell you a story?"

That had always helped Kurt when he was a small child, Burt recalled.

"Okay," Puck mumbled.

"Once upon a time there was a daddy...who missed having a little boy..."


	3. A Good Arrangement

Kurt Hummel was not freaked out by most things. Despite a reputation for being prissy, he could handle whatever life threw at him with a surprising amount of grace. He, however, was not prepared to find Puck sitting in his living room He was wearing a pale, baby blue t-shirt and a short pair of pants. He looked surprisingly peaceful.

He backed up, not walking into the room like he had planned.

Okay, he wasn’t supposed to be home. Kurt had plans with Mercedes but she had to bail out on him because of some unexpected plans of her parents. He was quite obviously not expected at home right now. Kurt couldn't help watch though when his dad entered the room. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Burt pat Puck on the head lightly and mumbled something to him. Kurt couldn't even begin to read their lips but Puck nodded obediently.

Puck crawled down to the floor and across the room. It was then that Kurt noticed there were kids toys on the floor. The jock leaned against the couch, fumbling with them awkwardly. What the hell was going on? Kurt was worried that he was going completely unhinged. He might have lost his mind or something. Maybe the last locker slam he'd endured at school had given him some kind of brain injury. He stood there, just staring for a few minutes, in some kind of trance. He only snapped out of it when he heard some of the objects Puck was messing with crash to the ground.

"Fuck!" yelled the teenager on the ground and when he stood up, Kurt could see that he was clutching his hand where the blocks had caught him when they fell.

The anger in his father’s eyes was venomous. Kurt had seen him mad, but this was the kind of anger that his father had only directed at him maybe when he was five – and even when he was five it was curbed by his mother’s calming presence. He was a little bit scared of what was going on.

He couldn’t see Puck’s face in that instant, his head was bowed and he turned towards his father, not Kurt. His father was giving the other boy one hell of a lecture, though he only caught, “language,” and “never,” in all of the ranting. His face was going red and Kurt worried about his health.

The next thing he knew Puck was in the corner of the room, face pressed against the wall. Kurt just stood there gaping like an idiot.

He nearly screamed out loud when his father’s eyes met his.

“I’ll be right back Noah. Stay where you are,” his father said clearly, before heading out into the hall.

Kurt stammered like an idiot. “Dad…I…I…”

“I thought you had plans tonight Kurt,” he said in an even tone of voice. His tone of voice was so normal, considering he had Kurt’s long-time bully and now sort-of friend standing in the corner like a bad child for using profanity.

Kurt nodded, shakily. “I…did,” he said, his voice not sounding very much like his own. “Mercedes had to bail though. Her parents had some plans that they sprung on her.”

“Ah I see,” Burt said softly. “Guess you’re home for the night then.”

Kurt tried to get his courage up but that was hard. “Dad…what’s going on in there?” he asked softly.

His dad gestured with his head to the spare bedroom and Kurt followed him there. The man sat on the end of the bed. “Since you were way too young, you were a strong kid Kurt. You had a good set of values, a good sense of who you are, and though you throw way too many temper tantrums for a sixteen year old boy, you’re a good kid. As worried as I always was, your mother and I did something right with you.”

It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t like to be complimented – but that didn’t really explain the teenage jock playing with blocks and toys in his living room.

“It’s not always the same story for other boys your age,” Burt explained. “Some of them live their whole lives without fathers, the guidance, the love and the discipline. Some boys need to regress back into the childhood they never had. Some boys need to find a daddy to take care of them.”

Kurt nodded, though he did not understand a thing.

“This is a private affair between that boy and I,” his father warned. “I trust you Kurt, that this never leaves our home.”

“No…dad, it won’t.”

“Good boy.”

There was a long silence between them where Kurt thought he was going to literally throw up. Something weird and creepy was happening between Puck and his father and he couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around it. “Is he…in trouble?” Kurt asked.

His father nodded. “That kind of language isn’t gonna be something I accept from him,” he said.

“Oh. Good.”

There was a moment of understanding between them that Kurt couldn’t explain. He wanted to see what his dad did to Puck. He wanted to see the boy that had messed around with him in school actually pay for his mistakes, learn something from them. He wanted his father to give the other boy a sense of discipline and maturity. “You know Kurt,” his father said, eyes on his son. “Only children are generally spoiled brats…”

“Doesn’t he have a sis…” Kurt stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what the man was saying. “Me?”

Burt almost cracked a smile there. “When you were a little kid, you’d beg your mother and I to give you a little brother. We actually tried – pretty damned hard for awhile there. Then she got sick and those plans…kinda fell apart. I know it’s about ten years late but well…you can have a little brother. You were always hard to deny Kurt.”

His mouth hung open a little. He nodded.

“Do you want to come back with me? I’m going to give your little brother a spanking. Then you two can play until bed.”

Kurt bit his lower lip. “Yes dad-daddy.”

When he and his father returned to the bedroom, Puck was in the same spot. His eyes hadn’t left the wall, Kurt was almost sure. His father spoke to the boy in very firm but gentle tones. “Noah, you can turn around now. We need to have a talk.”

Slowly, he turned around. Horror registered on his face the minute his eyes met Kurt’s. Kurt looked at him sheepishly and gave a small wave. “What’s going on?” he asked, a little bit hysterical.

Kurt was quiet and let his daddy do the talking.

“Your big brother’s going to watch you get punished tonight. He’s been straying and needs a little reminder of what happens when you break the rules. Is that okay with you?”

Kurt could tell that there was a tiny question there. His father was asking for consent to let him be there. This was a humiliating ordeal for the other boy. The kid who he had messed with and bullied for years was now going to watch him get his ass handed to him by his father. His face was beat red.

Puck’s eyes were watery, but he nodded. “Yes, that’s okay daddy,” he mumbled low. His eyes never locked on Kurt’s for more than a second.

“Sit down on the floor Kurt.”

Normally he would have complained but with that tone in his father’s voice, Kurt sat on the floor cross-legged almost instantly.

His dad sat on the bed. He gestured for Puck and the boy moved to him. He undid his pants and slid them down to his thighs. He then tapped his leg. The boy laid over his knee.

“Now tell me Kurt,” his father said, as he pat his baby’s bottom. “Do you think that Noah’s little language slip-up was a new occurrence?”

Kurt was surprised. His dad was making him the bad guy here? Well, he actually kind of liked that little bit of power. “Uh, no not really.”

“Hm. I didn’t think so.”

Kurt nearly jumped a mile when his father’s big hand landed on the boy’s backside. Puck wasn’t expecting it either because he made a small sound.

His dad spanked him relentlessly, hand crashing down on his skin, from the place where the curve of his ass began all the way down to his thighs.

You didn’t really think that one man’s hand could hurt so badly but Kurt could tell, as he watched with big eyes, that Puck was in considerable pain quickly. It went on for a very long time, the pale skin back there turning pink and then beat red in a matter of like five-minutes. His stoic quiet suddenly erupted into choked ughs and ows.

“Next time I hear from Kurt that you’re going around with that mouth of yours, I’m breaking in a new little daddy-toy I bought. Kurt, can you reach in that drawer right there? I want to show your brother my most recent purchase.”

Kurt reached into the bedside drawer and gasped a little when he pulled out a small, thick, wooden paddle. Major ow. He handed it over. His father took it and put it in the sniffling boy’s face.

“Got it? I hear from your big brother that you’ve stepped out of line, this thing is going to tan your ass so fast.”

“Mhm,” he sniffled low.

His father let the boy up. “And Kurt, this applies to you too,” he said seriously. “You walk out of line and you’re just as likely to end up here.”

Kurt swallowed.

“Now back to the corner with you,” he said, sending Puck back into the corner and looking at Kurt. The boy went back to the corner, bright red backside on display. “Kurt, go down to your room and change for bed. I’ll send Noah down and you two can play till bedtime.”

Kurt scrambled to his bedroom. The basement was almost some kid of shelter to him. He breathed. Damn it. The whole world had turned on his head and he liked it – in a weird way. He changed into a pair of pajamas as fast as he had ever changed.

It didn’t seem like too long that there was a knock at the door.

It would never stop being weird to see his former high school bully and one of the biggest guys around standing in front of him in his dad’s clothes, holding a basket that contained several children’s toys.

Puck’s eyes lit up a little as he smiled. “Daddy said that he’d have to get you more Barbies and stuff for next time,” he said chuckling softly. His eyes were bright and he was practically begging Kurt to stay in this zone.

 

“Please,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes some.

When Burt came downstairs to tell the boys it was time for bed, he was a little bit shocked. Both boys were in bed, Kurt’s tiny arm wrapped around the bigger boy’s waist, eyes shut tightly. They were both asleep and seemed so damned at peace. This was a good arrangement.


	4. Oh Brother

A few more weeks as Burt Hummel's baby boy and Puck was used to being punished. He was just a kid and not a very well behaved one at that. Kurt, however, had taken on the older brother role and Puck had never before seen him punished. He knew that Kurt was kind of being a brat at school that day, but didn't know that would carry on at home. Now, he was starting to wonder. Kurt was in trouble. He sat quietly, cross legged on the floor. Burt had told him that watching Kurt get punished would be good for him.

Puck couldn't help hold his breath as Burt pulled down Kurt's pants. They came down with his underwear in one quick motion, exposing Kurt's pale backside to the room. Kurt stepped out of his underwear, indignantly. Puck wondered if he looked that humiliated when Burt was punishing him. Kurt's face was as flaming red as Puck knew that his ass was going to be.

Burt commanded Kurt steadily. "Lay down. On your back. On the bed."

Puck looked interested but tried to hide it. How was he going to spank Kurt like that? Kurt lay back, looking very fearful. Puck couldn't help think about how much he'd like to put his hand in Kurt's and hold it, comforting him. Puck's mouth hung open when Burt gripped Kurt's legs with one of his hands and lifted them up. He also couldn't help look at how exposed Kurt was, but quickly looked away with some bit of modesty.

He heard the smack and had to look up again. He watched as Burt's massive hand came down on Kurt's backside. He had been spanked so many times himself but he couldn't help whimper right along with Kurt. He was so tiny and fragile. He couldn't take it as well could he? Burt spanked his son relentlessly from the bottom of his thighs all the way down. Kurt was crying quickly, sobbing because it was just so damned humiliating, the position, being watched.

Finally, it stopped, or so Puck thought. Burt let go of his son's legs and Kurt laid flat. He turned to Puck then. "Would you say Kurt was being a brat today at school?" he asked.

Oh, no. Puck did not want to be the bad guy in that situation. He was screwed. If he ratted Kurt's bitchy behavior out then he was going to be further punished - and Kurt was whimpering and crying now. If he didn't tell, Burt would know and he'd be the one with the red ass.

Puck looked down. "He was snappy and rude. He argued with Mr. Schue in glee rehearsal today and called Rachel some...rude things." He felt like a rat, a snitch. It really hurt and Kurt's whine made him feel guilty.

"Like?"

"A drama queen diva, and...obsessive."

Burt's hand on his shoulder was terrifying. "I'm asking you again. Is that what he really said?"

"He called her an obsessive bi-" Puck caught himself. "He used the b-word."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Kurt cried, shifting on the bed to protect his bottom and covering his front with a hand. "He's got a trucker mouth half the time and he's gonna rat me out for one word once, while Rachel was having a diva fit? Not fair! Please..."

Burt frowned. "That's no type of language for a little boy to use. Kurt, I'm harder on you because you've had time to know better. Noah's ...not quite there yet."

Puck hated the shame that rose to his face at that.

Burt tapped his shoulder. "Get your little gift, son. Kurt isn't done yet."

Puck got up on wobbly legs and retrieved the paddle from the desk drawer. He had felt it's sting once or twice, like when a sexual comment to Santana made it's way to the Hummel house or when he was late to a meeting with his daddy. He reluctantly handed it over, silently apologizing to Kurt.

"Kurt, stand up."

"Please, no," he whimpered but stood anyway.

Burt sat on the bed in his place, scooting back a little and turned his attention on Puck. "Sit here with me son."

He did as he was told. "Now Kurt," he lectured. "Rachel is a fine young woman and not only that; she's your stepbrother's girlfriend. Plus, we do not talk about women like that. Little boys do not use that kind of language. I'm gonna give you fifteen more - hard. You know its cause I love you."

Kurt nodded. "Yes daddy."

"I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior. You'll count them out this time and you can lay your head on your brother's lap ok?"

"Okay daddy..."

Burt pat his lap and Kurt positioned himself over it. He laid his head on Puck's thigh, his chin poking into the other boy's leg. His backside was positioned over his father's lap, waiting for the spanking to resume.

Burt cracked down the small wood paddle without warning.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Kurt count. I warn you again and I start over."

Kurt didn't need any more warning. "One..." he whimpered.

Another crack and Kurt's fingers dug into his leg as well. "Two!"

"Three," and Puck felt tears through the fabric of his jeans. He looked at Burt questioning. "Can I?" he asked, reaching, wanting to comfort Kurt.

Burt nodded and he stroked Kurt's hair, revealing his red face, scunched eyes and tears. It was heartbreaking.

"Four...ow! Five."

He dared to peek at Kurt's backside. It was dark red.

"Six...seven....eight!"

Eight was sobbed and Kurt kicked a little. Burt just held him down with his unused hand. Puck continued to pet Kurt lightly, brushing his cheek and wiping some of the tears.

"Nine...ten....please.”

Kurt stopped kicking and whining for the last five strikes. His legs fell limp and he was whining and sniffling low. He reached out and grabbed Puck’s hand and Puck held it back. “You did good,” he mumbled low.

Burt nodded. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt mumbled. He shifted his head and laid directly in Puck’s lap. Puck groaned a little, quiet. This was not supposed to turn him on. What kind of sick bastard was he? He and Kurt were pseudo-related now. Well, his daddy had got him off before…but still.

“You can get up,” Burt said thankfully. "Kurt, go downstairs, get dressed in your pajamas and wait for your brother." The command was harsh, angry and unwilling to bend.

Kurt sniffled hard. "Yes daddy," he said softly. He walked slowly, in a considerable amount of pain. Puck still couldn't believe that Kurt's pale backside could get that dark red and blotched with near bruises starting to form. Kurt was shaking slightly. "Goodnight."

"I'll come up and tuck you in."

Burt turned his attention on Puck. His eyes traveled downward to the bulge in his pants. "I told you to watch that sex drive if yours," he said shaking his head in disapproval. "Now even your brother does it for you? I'm ashamed."

Puck squirmed under the attention. He hoped that his daddy would take care of it. He promised that only he would take care of those urges so he needed to take care of it. He tugged down Puck's pants quickly, revealing his mostly hard cock. He eyed it, long and hard. "Step," he said and Puck stepped out of his pants. Burt sighed. "Bathroom.”

He nodded and hurried into the bathroom.

“Shower,” Burt said and it was enough to make the naked boy rush into the shower.

His daddy turned on the shower and – shit it was cold. “Sh…” he breathed but he had been trained well to watch his mouth – the threat of soap was used quite often in their makeshift household.

The chilled shower was definitely enough to kill his erection.

His daddy kept him in there for a few more minutes before getting him out.

“I have quite the punishment in mind for you for trying to withhold information about Kurt’s delinquency,” he said. “But tonight’s been a long night for me and frankly, I’m tired.”

He wrapped a way-too-tiny towel around the boy’s waist and ushered him toward the basement.

Kurt was downstairs, dressed in his pajamas, sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked sore and his face was red and slightly blotchy. It was cute.

“In bed, both of you.”

He hadn’t given Puck clothes to wear. “But…”

“I said bed.”

Oh god, the man was pure evil, but he adored him. He had also raised a quite evil son, because Kurt got in bed and snuggled up, backside into his front. He could feel the heat there. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Oh Brother Pt. 2

Puck groaned. Here he was supposed to sleep but he was naked and lying with his dick nudged up against Kurt Hummel’s burning hot ass. He moved, trying to relieve the insane pressure but it only made things worse. He was more than certain that Burt and Kurt Hummel were both evil, but he loved them more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. He was growing to adore them both more than he had ever adored anyone in his life.

Kurt grunted, half-asleep. “Noah, is that what I think it is poking me?”

“Nfh,” he grumbled. “This is hell. He put me in an ice cold shower to make me stop wanting you, and then makes me get in bed naked with you. This is torture.”

“Seems suitable punishment for a snitch,” Kurt said and Puck could see the grin on his face, in his head at least. He had been a snitch, but hey, he had no choice!

He pushed up close, wanting to get some friction on his straining erection.

“Are you planning to get off by humping me while I sleep?” Kurt asked, still lazily, but with a hint of deviousness.

“Kurt please…”

“No way,” Kurt said, firmly. “In case you didn’t notice, my backside is on fire. I’m not getting myself spanked again because you can’t control your urges.”

He gently touched Kurt’s him. “C’mon.”

“Nope. You can go for it, but I’m going to bed. I’m already not going to be able to sit right for a couple days.”

He pouted and tried to sleep, but damn it, sleep was not happening. Masturbation was an option, though he was sure that good boys didn’t do that either. Plus, he had Kurt’s burning hot ass pressing into his dick through the soft material of his pants. He couldn’t resist jutting forward a little bit.

“Perv,” Kurt mumbled low, sleepily.

Puck just kept moving, slowly, grasping Kurt’s side as he felt the friction he so badly needed and had been denied.

He thrust against Kurt’s inner thigh, groaning at the release of that tension that had been torturing him. He came quick, quicker than a sex god like Puck should have, but Burt had been keeping him from getting off. Anyone would have caved under that kind of pressure.

“You’re so in trouble in the morning…” Kurt mumbled, grimacing at the wet spot on his pants. Puck was pretty sure he was kind of asleep.

He just kissed Kurt’s cheek and fell asleep, never mind the mess, because he knew he was right.

Puck fell asleep knowing that he was in a hell of a lot of trouble but he didn't imagine he'd wake up to a sharp smack against his naked backside. "Ow!" he yelled out, eyes flickering open to find himself face to face with one angry Burt Hummel. "Kurt woke up early with a very interesting story and a suspicious stain on his nightclothes."

Puck groaned. "I didn't mean to," he said softly. "He was just very...and I was..."

"Do I take excuses, young man?"

"No sir - ow!"

Burt hit him again. That was when he noticed Kurt standing and watching them, sheepishly. Burt shook his head and sighed. "It's like all I do is spank you two. I’m gonna get bored. Over the end of the bed."

He scooted down to the end of the bed, laying over it like he was told. He heard scrambling sounds behind him and a teeny gasp that he knew came from Kurt.

The object to strike his skin was thick and hard. He turned his head to see it was a wooden hairbrush. Burt laid a hand on the center of his back, between his shoulder blades. "Don't even consider moving. We don’t have nearly enough time for this, but that doesn’t matter to you, does it?”

He spanked Puck over and over again, landing the sharp wood down on his flesh. “Kurt, go get dressed. You guys are lucky it’s Sunday or this one would be sore as hell today sitting at school.”

By the time Burt was finished he was full out crying. He hated crying. “Ow, please…ugh.” He shut his eyes and closed them tight.

Burt rubbed his back, signaling that he was done. “I think you need a bit more training,” he said seriously. “I bought a few things the other day. I’m gonna check on Kurt and I’ll be back. Don’t you move.”

He left Puck there to cry it out. He whimpered and whined a little bit, wondering what was going to happen next.

Burt returned with Kurt in tow, and a few other things. One of them being something that looked suspiciously like a…erm, plug.

Oh dear god. Puck was tormented by the dual images of Burt Hummel buying sex toys and the fact that he knew what the man was going to do. “Please, come on.”

Burt made a sound. “Now, now, do you really wanna object?”

He heard the squishing sound of lube being squirted out of a bottle. Fuck. He closed his eyes and leaned forward on the bed. Ow. He was hurting. Burt pried open his red hot cheeks and ugh, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. He whined at the penetration and was sure that he heard a tiny giggle from his brother to the left. “Don’t even start, Kurt,” the man said and oh, that had been a giggle.

After spreading the lube inside of him, Burt pushed the thing against his opening. “Relax,” he warned soft.

He did what he was told, tired and spanked out and it slid right in.

“Up you go,” he said.

Puck got up. It felt so weird. So full, and yet it didn’t slide out. His face flushed red from the total and utter humiliation.

Burt just nodded. “It’s a good look for you,” he said, going to get some clothes. Puck squirmed with the thing inside of him.

He met Kurt’s eyes and Kurt bit his lip. “He said he’s gonna train you with … plugs and like, chastity devices, other stuff. I could probably so get in trouble for saying this but, I am so gonna enjoy school tomorrow.”

His eyes got big. What?

Okay maybe this wasn’t worth it.


	6. School Daze

Puck had always hated school, but he hated it just a little bit more with a gigantic plug stuffed up his ass, harnessed in by a goddamned chastity device. The ring was tight, attached to the device that wrapped around his waist and held in the plug. He sat in class, trying his hardest not to move, accidentally jostling the plug and giving him the stimulation that he so did not need. “You look sick,” Kurt said, slipping into the seat next to him and giving him a smirk. Kurt was so evil, it wasn’t even funny. He knew what the other boy was going through. You think he could at least be nice about it.

“Shut up,” he said softly, glaring.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “If you could just contain your urges, you wouldn’t be in this little predicament, now would you?”

He wanted to hit him, but he was learning some restraint. Plus, the bell for their class rang.

It was English. Puck could take it or leave it and in his current condition, leaving it was a better idea. He zoned out, trying not to focus on the pressure the plug was causing, or the way that Kurt kept smirking at him like a child with a secret.

The teacher babbled on and on about Wuthering Heights while Puck closed his eyes and tried to for – FUCK!

The plug sprung to life, vibrating. It was a low enough vibration to not be audible amongst the typical high school chattering but god, it felt good. It vibrated right up against his prostate (something he only recently learned wasn’t irrelevant to men) and he practically shot out of his seat.

“Something amusing Puckerman?” their teacher asked.

“N-no ma’am,” he said quickly, sitting back down.

“Pay attention,” Kurt mouthed, and just then Puck noticed him fingering a little white remote device in the pocket of his coat. Oh god that bastard. He had been set up. He could tell his dick was trying to get hard in his pants too, but couldn’t with the restraint in place.

He was going to kill Kurt Hummel. He was going to make sure that he would up with an ass so sore he couldn’t think before the week was done. He crossed his legs but nothing could make the constant pressure go away. This was evil.

He did pay attention.

The moment he got home, he had a definite complaint for Burt. “He kept using that remote thing,” he said, defensively. “When I was in English…”

“Dozing off,” Kurt interjected.

“When I was talking to Santana…”

“Totally hitting on her.”

“I told him to do that,” Burt said, sitting back, barely looking from the newspaper he was reading. “I told him to activate it whenever you went out of line. I can’t be there at school to keep you in line. Now come on, snack time, and then you can play a bit before homework.”

Puck and Kurt both followed Burt into the kitchen. Puck dutifully moved to the makeshift high chair, knowing that it was his. “Kurt, sit on the floor by your brother’s high chair,” he said. Kurt nodded and sat down obediently.

Burt brought out their food. Crackers and juice. Puck noticed miserably that his was in something that almost resembled a baby bottle, while Kurt’s was in a child'scup . He now sort of understood what ages they were supposed to be mentally. It was a surprise to him that he wasn’t wearing a diaper – wait, no, he was not going to give the man any ideas. He drank out of the bottle anyway; face turning bright red with that.

The plug still moved inside of him every time he moved. “Can you take this out soon?” he asked.

Burt looked a little bit amused. “Control is a difficult lesson for you to learn, isn’t it?”

Puck nodded, honestly. “Yes, sir.”

“Later.”

He groaned.

Kurt smiled.

“Kurt, I don’t think the pleasure you get seeing him struggle is a good quality,” Burt warned, and Puck felt a tiny shiver of relief. Sometimes Kurt could be a brat but he would always be called out on it. He liked that.

Kurt finished and got up to put his dishes away. “Kurt, I'll do that."

Kurt obediently put his dish down and went back to his hands and knees, then sat on the floor.

Puck groaned. God. He was hopelessly attracted to everything that Kurt did because once again he was reminded of the fact that he was unable to get hard.

He finished and waited sullenly to be taken down.

Burt came and opened the high chair, eventually and took him by the arms, helping him down to the floor. Kurt crawled over and touched his face. It was a nice gesture, considering he had been such a brat. He was probably trying to avoid the impending punishment, honestly.

“Alrighty,” Burt said. “Living room.”

There was a blanket, with toys laid out on it.

He then went to put up the gate to keep them out of the kitchen. “Stop thinking about it and it’ll feel better,” Kurt said, handing over a toy. Puck took it in his hands, trying to gauge whether or not Kurt was being sincere.

He tried to amuse himself with whatever quiet storyline was playing itself out in toys in Kurt’s head.

“AH!” he yelled out as the plug started buzzing inside of him.

Burt entered the room, white remote in hand. “I think you’re ready. Bend over.”

Puck bent over. Burt slipped his pants down, revealing his red ass peeking through the straps of the harness. He took out the key and unlocked it, revealing hot skin and the end of the plug. He pulled it out, with a popping sound. He felt surprisingly empty, shuddering a tiny bit. Burt undid the restraint, making him groan with quiet relief.

He turned him around, looked Puck in the eyes, hand on his shoulder. “Better?” he asked.

He nodded, almost ready to cry with relief.

“If you think you need sexual release, I want you to come to me. You and Kurt aren’t ready to be that way, not without someone guiding and watching you.”

Puck nodded.

“This weekend,” he promised the child. “If you and Kurt can go this whole week and be good, we’ll take care of those urges and it’ll be very nice for you. Promise you’ll be good?”

“Yes, sir.”


	7. Family Condition.

Puck frowned, upset and yet unsure if he could tell Burt what was on his mind. This was serious and it affected their family though, so he had to. "I think Kurt's being harassed at school," he finally blurted out. "I think I saw Karofsky touch him funny, and the dude's been pushing Kurt into lockers and stuff for a long time. Kurt...he looks skinny, and afraid of everything. I think it might be getting a lot worse. I don't think that, whatever's going on at school, it's good. I only catch glimpses of stuff but it's not good."

Burt touched his cheek and he looked up. "Are you nervous for him?" he asked.

He nodded. "I am."

"I'm very surprised Kurt hasn't told me, honestly,” Burt said seriously. "But I'll talk to him about this, trust me. Don't ever feel afraid to come to me when Kurt is in trouble."

"I was just afraid he'd call me a tattle-tale," Puck said, aware of the tension between he and Kurt. They were good at getting each other in trouble but he didn't want Kurt in trouble this time. He was legitimately worried.

He nodded. "Telling me things like this is very important, you did the right thing." Burt pat his head lightly. "Go downstairs to the basement and do your homework. Kurt ought to be home in a bit and I'll talk to him."

Puck ran downstairs.

Kurt arrived home only moments later. He looked at his father, getting the vibe that he was in trouble and groaning a little bit. "Is something wrong?" he asked, hoping this night didn't end up with him over his daddy's lap. He was tired and grouchy and didn't want to deal with it.

"I've heard you're being harassed at school," Burt said sincerely.

Kurt's eyes got big. "Who told you?"

Burt's eyes narrowed. "You've got Noah worried and now that he mentioned it, I see what he means. You look tired Kurt, thin..."

Kurt shook his head. "It's no big deal daddy, please. Karofsky's just a jerk with issues."

"Kurt, tell me."

"He's shoved me around, called me gay slurs, whatever."

"Kurt..."

"He kissed me okay!" Kurt yelled. "I...Blaine, a boy I met while I was spying for glee, he told me to face the bullies and I did. I confronted Karofsky and tried to figure out why he was bullying me. He kissed me. I guess he's closeted or whatever. I didn't out him but he's starting to creep me out. He's...threatened to kill me out of fear and I know it's not serious but still it's creepy."

Shock didn't even begin to describe it. Burt was enraged, confused and wanted to protect and punish his son for not bringing this to him sooner. "How long ago was this?" he asked.

Kurt stammered. "The kiss was like two weeks ago."

"Kurt, I'm going to the principal, this isn't okay."

Kurt nodded.

"Please don't tell them he kissed me though daddy, just that he creeped me out and threatened me. This town is horrible enough about gay things and you said before yourself that outing a guy woud be terrible. Karofsky would get his but so would every gay guy out there.."

Burt swallowed. "You're a good kid Kurt. I'll try to avoid the gay issue to the best of my ability but I'll do what I have to tomorrow. Tonight though, we gotta deal with your keeping secrets from me."

Kurt winced. "I'm sorry."

Burt nodded. "We'll give you a good spanking, bath and then bed time. Your brother'll be done with his geometry by then. You can also tell me about this Blaine kid..."

He followed his father up to the bathroom, sitting down his bookbag on the way in.

Punishments were quickly becoming very systematic in their household. "Pants off, get the small brush, get into the corner" Burt said, clearly. Kurt whined a little in protest but went to do so. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna let your brother know what's up."

Kurt was left alone. He took the small wooden brush out of the drawer and sat it down on the counter. He pulled down his pants and underwear, folding them neatly and setting them next to the brush. He picked the brush up again and stood in the corner, pressing his face up to the wall. He was tearing up already. He hated being punished, especially when he knew he deserved it, and it wasn't just because Puck was a bit stupid tattle-tale and he really deserved it. This time he really deserved it for not telling his daddy about Karofsky and he knew it. He pressed his face up against the wall, brush in hand and waited.

Thankfully, he didn't take too long because he was soon back in the bathroom. He could hear his daddy sit on the closed toilet seat. "Turn around Kurt."

He met his daddy's face. He looked upset and disappointed, which put a lump in Kurt's throat. "You know why I'm punishing you, right Kurt?"

He nodded.

"Tell me why."

Kurt sniffled. "Because I didn't tell you...I didn't tell you what was happening at school and I needed to."

"I can't be a good daddy if I don't know what's going on," he said softly. "I want you to to think about that while I spank you. Hand it over."

Kurt handed over the implement and laid himself over his daddy's knee. He inched forward with a little encouragement, using his hands to hold himself up. His father spanked him with his hand first, a couple of one two beats to warm his skin.

He cried out when the wood struck his backside for the first time. It always hurt, so bad. "Ow," he moaned.

It kept falling down, again and again, leaving a harsh sting that was only buried by the next one a moment later. His father meant business tonight, making sure every inch of his pale backside darkened considerably. He kicked his leg in shock and pain, only to have his father's left leg close over his. "You deserve this punishment," Burt said seriously, driving the smacks in with his words. It hurt so bad.

He didn't stop until Kurt was deep red and sobbing.

He let him up and stroked his cheek. Kurt got up slowly. As he did, his father took off his shirt, noticing a bruise on his lower spine. "Where'd this come from Kurt?" he asked gently.

"I hit a locker," Kurt said softly. 'When Karofsky pushed me into it."

Burt's eyes darkened, deeper than they had been while he was punishing him. "I'm gonna take care of this kid, I promise you that Kurt. Into the tub. Turn on the water careful."

Kurt got into the bath tub, wincing as his bruised bottom touched the porcelain. He turned on the water, making sure that it wasn't too hot, and let it start to fill up. He washed his cheeks, ineffectively. He couldn't get red of the blotchy streaks on his face so shortly after a harsh punishment. His dad seemed very worried about him, kneeling by the end of the bath tub.

"It's gonna be okay Kurt," he said softly.

Kurt nodded. "I know. Now."

He let his daddy take care of him, washing him off, cleaning him. He even washed Kurt's hair, something he hadn't done since he was a very small child. Kurt even remembered insisting that his parents stop doing that when he was a baby because he was too old. Turned out you were never too old.

Burt wrapped him in a towel. "What do you say I get you boys in bed and we spend some family time?"

Kurt nodded, eager.

"And I want you to thank him tonight, okay?"

Kurt nodded agian.

He wrapped the towel around Kurt and led him downstairs.

“Finish your Geometry?” Burt asked.

Puck nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He looked at Kurt, who was crying still, just a little.

He was surprised when Kurt moved up and hugged him very tight. “Thank you for helping me,” he said softly. “Thank you for telling. It’ll get taken care of now. I was afraid and you were so brave and I’m very lucky to have you.”

Burt nodded approvingly. “Okay, now Kurt get some pajamas on and in bed with both of you.”

Holding the boys in their bed, Burt Hummel could only think about taking care of the boy who messed with one of his.


	8. In The Backseat

Puck was a different boy when he was around ‘one of the guys.’ This made Kurt nervous, for obvious reasons.

Burt had agreed to drive Finn, Kurt and Puck home from McKinley’s away game, and because it was such a long drive, he had decided to take his work van. Puck would not stop running his mouth, talking to Finn, using language that he knew was going to get the other boy in trouble. One more fuck and Kurt swore he was going to jump out of the window, to avoid the embarrassment of what was surely to come. He shot Puck a look that he hoped said, ‘Do you want your ass spanked in front of Finn?’ but he wasn’t sure he got through. Maybe Puck thought that with Finn in the car, he was safe, but Kurt knew his father just a little bit better than his baby brother did.

“What the fuck, Hudson?” Puck asked, shoving Finn in the shoulder. “They were more meat than brains. Of course we beat them.”

There it was, there was his father’s last straw. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. When Burt pulled off the side of the road, Kurt wanted to scream I told you so at his stupid pseudo-brother but instead he just leaned back against the seat. This was not good. There was way too much humiliation involved for him, when Puck was the one who was going to wind up punished.

“Noah, get your ass in the back of the van.”

Kurt got out, bringing Finn with him. Finn, of course, looked confused. Poor boy was going to get an eyeful, if his father actually was planning on spanking Puck. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Kurt crossed his arms. “Finn Hudson, I am going to give you the best advice you’ve ever received in your life,” he said. “Your best friend is about to get spanked for using one f-word too many. If you look in the back of that van, you may be scarred for life.” Kurt was not fond of sharing the world he, Puck and his father lived in with anyone, not even Finn, so warning Finn may or may not have been protection for himself, as well as for Finn. He didn’t really want Finn to be a part of that world, as selfish as it was.

Finn looked at Kurt. “Dude, you can’t be serious.”

“I am dead serious,” Kurt said softly. “I will not explain Finn. Just, uh, sit down or something. It won’t take long.”

If he knew his father, the worse was going to come in the form of mouth-soaping or something equally humiliating at home. Noah Puckerman was the stupidest boy in the world.

He then peered into the window of the van himself, out of a curiosity he could not resist. Burt was sitting on the bench in the back of the van, Puck over his lap, pants down. Puck’s face was towards his window, screwed up with embarrassment. Kurt winced, as he could just barely hear the smacking sound coming from inside the van.

Finn was looking through the window on the other side. Sneaky bastard, Kurt had warned him not to look.

Burt spanked Puck bare-assed, over his knee, with the flat of his hand. It wasn’t as harsh as it could have been if he had the brush or paddle on hand, but Kurt knew from experience that his father could do a lot of damage without any assistance needed. “Finn I told you not to watch,” he said shaking his head.

He had a sneaking feeling that his father had known Finn would watch. He was big on humiliation for both Kurt and Puck. Finn had huge eyes and just kept staring. Kurt watched himself, shaking his head. “I could have warned you,” he mumbled aloud.

He watched as Puck’s face got redder, screwed up in pain and embarrassment. He was sure that Finn had a perfect view of his equally reddening backside.

Kurt had enough. He had seen Puck get himself spanked too many times now to be interested. As long as his backside wasn’t the one being fried, he was going to go sit up front. He had a feeling Finn would stick around for the show.

He checked his phone, out of embarrassment and frustration.

He looked up to see Finn scrambling back into the front of the van. “Yes Finn?” Kurt asked calmly.

“I don’t even…know,” Finn mumbled and Kurt gave a half-smile. At least Finn’s induction into the oddity of his life had rendered him speechless. That meant that Kurt didn’t have to attempt to explain the issues that he had.

“Just don’t talk,” Kurt suggested. “Do not speak of this.”

His father returned to the front of the car and sat down in the driver’s seat. “Let that be a lesson to you both about what kind of language is appropriate for kids you age,” he said, simply. Kurt nodded obediently and Finn just swallowed and tried very hard to stare out of the window. Kurt wondered if the other boy was contemplating throwing himself out of said window any time soon. He had to admit that was awkward.

Puck sat in the seat behind them, face red and blotchy. He did not look anyone in the eye. Kurt shifted for just a moment, to watch him go out of his way to avoid any eye contact, especially with Finn.

Nobody spoke until they got back to Lima, Finn was dropped off and Kurt, Puck and their father were alone in the van.

“That was unfortunate,” Burt said.

“A little,” Kurt mumbled.

Puck said nothing.

“I’m sure that was quite a lesson in itself,” Burt mumbled, thoughtfully, “but I want you in Kurt’s bathroom with the soap, the second we get home.” He then glanced over to Kurt. “Can you call Finn when we get home? I want to make sure the boy isn’t traumatized or anything.”


	9. Release.

Puck was being a little bit of a brat lately, Burt had to admit, but he was pretty sure he knew what it was all about.

First, he had been spanked in the back of Burt’s van in front of Finn and had a nice dose of soap to the mouth, then, two days later, he found himself in the corner half the day with an absolutely tanned backside, both times because he wouldn’t stop running his mouth.

He was aggressive and bored; messing with Kurt and whining a lot. Burt was tired of it and he knew what lay behind the bad behavior. He knew it was because he was horny. He had been a teenager once and he wasn’t a stupid man now. He knew guys like Puck – the kid had been a sex maniac before he got a firm hand taken to him and now he was being denied.

It proved to Burt that he was being good, following his rules about sex. Burt had also promised the kid that he would take care of his sexual urges, if he in turn followed the rules.

Burt tried to limit the sexual nature of what he did with the kids, his boys. He had used plugs and chastity devices to keep them in check, but actually getting them off, or anything like that was harder. It brought what was being done from wrong, to something that was morally repulsive to him. Still, he had to get those feelings shoved down, because his baby boy needed him.

He could help the kid out.

He asked Puck to come visit him at the shop after closing time. It was a little rude to leave Kurt out, but right now just

“We need to talk, privately,” he told the boy, when he heard the bells ring indicating his arrival. “I’ve noticed your behavior hasn’t been very good these last couple of days.”

The boy stared at him, absolutely indignant. “Please,” he said, “I didn’t do anything today, you can’t spank me.”

His words made Burt laugh, but also made him very proud, because he knew the kid would bend over and drop his pants for a punishment if he was asked. It was kind of a power trip. “You’re not in trouble,” he said quickly. “You’re not in trouble but I think I have a pretty darn good theory on why you’ve been such a brat lately.”’

He looked curious.

“I think that you’re turned on,” he said quickly. “I think that since you’ve been a good boy and followed my rules, that you’re repressed urges are messing with your head and you’re acting out. Male aggression comes straight from below, there’s no hiding that.”

“I…haven’t disobeyed your rules at all for months.”

“I know it,” he said proud of the kid. “That’s why I want to help you out.”

He perked up like a five year old being offered candy.

"Let's go into the office," he said. Now, Burt had thought about the sexual aspect of his relationship with the boys; as much as it caused discomfort, it led to curiosity. When he had ordered the chastity devices and plugs online, he had also added a few other toys, just because they intrigued him.

He had initially been planning on just getting his baby boy off, the way he'd done before a couple of times, but honestly, the kid had a hand of his own and probably jacked off on the daily, but that wasn't what he needed.

He and his ex wife had played around in the bedroom before (he was an old dude, he wasn't dead) and the large purple vibrator kind of reminded him of that play in his younger days. This one was meant for anal play, of course, but he couldn't help be dragged back to the days of old, so to speak.

He had put batteries in it the previous night, testing the vibrations on the palm of his hand. They could get a little bit intense. It was just what the boy needed. He needed to come so hard wouldn't think with his dick for a few days.

Puck followed him into the office like an obedient little boy. Burt closed and locked the door. His office was small, a chair, a desk, and an old couch that Kurt made comments about every time he was in this very room.

"Undress," he said quickly, marveling at how quick the boy was to jump to obey, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tug his jeans down. Burt went to wash up, as he had been working all day.

When he returned from cleaning up, the boy was standing in the middle of his office, naked. Now, Burt wasn't a gay man. He had nothing against gay men and he adored his gay son, but at the same time he found the sight of the naked boy very appealing.

"I'm thinkig all a boy your age needs is to come so hard he can't see straight, then his brain starts working again. Maybe if we work on that, I won't put you over my knee every day this week."

That earned him a small grumble.

He stopped lecturing, considering that this wasn't a punishment. "You don't get to come until I say so," he said. "Bend over the desk."

Puck reluctantly put himself over the desk and Burt couldn't blame him for the reluctance. Lately he had been thrown over objects and spanked at every moment. He very gently ran his hand over the boy's backside, still marked from his last session. "It was humilliating, being spanked in front of Finn, wasn't it?" he asked.

If the kid didn't get off on humiliation then he wouldn't be here. He winced and Burt was sure he was getting hard against the desk.

"I...yeah," he moaned quietly. "It was."

"Betcha he can't even look you in the eye," Burt mumbled low, getting the lubricant that he conveniently stashed in his desk. "I bet he's embarrassed and ashamed of you and he doesn't even know half of the punishment. I wish that he could have seen you standing in the corner with a bar of soap hanging from your mouth.”

The boy moaned, absolutely moaned.

He opened the lubricant and very gently pressed a lubed finger into to the boy's hole. He stilled and shuddered. "Spread your legs," he ordered and the boy bent, spreading his legs instantly.

"Good boy," he said.

He grunted and pushed back on the finger, so Burt added a little more, two fingers, slowly spreading and scissoring them. The kid bucked in place, thrusting against the desk.

"Easy," he said, spending time using the lube and his fingers to open him up, spread him out.

"Ever have this done to you before?" he asked, gruffly.

"O-once," he mumbled. "This one woman, she liked playing around like that."

"Woman, huh?" he asked, not wanting to know. "Not even a girl. You really are lucky I got ahold of you."

He pulled out the vibrator and touched the tip to the boy's slick entrance. He watched as he tensed and waited, totally submissive to what was going to happen to him. He had trained the boy well. He slipped the thing into him slowly, just a little bit at a time. He squirmed on the desk, grunting from the pain that came before anything else. Kid was used to pain though, all the spankings he'd been given lately, some quite harsh.

He just took it like a good boy.

Burt waited for a moment, once the thing was seated in place, sticking out of him like a neon purple warning sign; then he flipped it on, watching the kid underneath him just buck, helplessly against the table.

He had never really thought about prostate stimulation before, but it was curious to watch the way that it made his kid go crazy.

"Oh god..." he moaned, as Burt moved it experimentally.

His initial intention was to give him a little stimulation from the toy, finish him off, just give him the sexual satisfaction he craved – but now he had another idea. He wanted the boy shaking, begging for more.

He thrust the toy in and out lightly, playing with angles so he could see which one made the boy shoot up, arch his back and groan. That was where he left the vibrator for a few moments, while he busied himself with cleaning up.

“Please,” Puck mumbled and he knew he had factored the desperation in.

“Don’t you come on my desk like a little boy,” he said, as he went through the day’s records and filed them away. “I swear, if you come, the whipping you got the other day won’t seem like anything.”

After a moment of listening to the strong boy positively whimper, he slipped his files underneath the desk and came at Puck from behind, hand on his sturdy shoulder. “Up you go,” he said, lifting him up. The vibrator was still in his ass, threatening to slip out. He practically shoved him over to the couch, on his back. The force shifted the toy back deeper.

“You can come here,” he said, deciding to take pity and touch the kid, but the barest brush of his fingers was all that did it. His boy came, messy, desperate, practically crying, his eyes wet at the corners.

“Good, good boy.”


	10. Big Brother-Little Brother

Kurt was the strong one, the confident one, the older brother, so why was it that he was now positively weeping in his "little brother's" arms, following a particularly harsh punishment from their daddy? Now, Noah knew that sometimes when Daddy was disappointed in him, he too was reduced to tears but Kurt had always been so much stronger than he was and took his discipline in a stoic silence.

"Kurt, Kurt," he soothed. "Lemme see?"

Kurt, still in the subspace of his punishment, pulled down the soft cotton pajama pants he was wearing. His ass was absolutely tanned red with thick welts. He was wearing a plug, the tiny pink end sticking out of him.

"What the hell did you do?"

Kurt snuggled close and shut his eyes, while his brother pulled up his pants. "Can I just say that I was a total brat and said things I shouldn’t have?" he asked softly, "B-because, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

Puck nodded and rubbed Kurt's trembling shoulders. "Y-yeah Kurt, shh it's okay." He was trying his best to comfort the other boy while Kurt lay against him shivering. He kissed Kurt's lips briefly.

"Noah," he whined.

"Don't worry I'll confess to that one," he said, not sure if a chaste kiss broke Burt's rule about sexual activity but at the same time he was definitely willing to accept his punishment if it came down to it. "Now, cmon, lay down."

He laid Kurt down on his side on the bed. He snuggled up close behind him, feeling the heat coming off of his backside through the soft cotton of his pajamas. Usually this would turn Puck on like nobody’s business but Kurt wasn’t at his best, so he contained the beast that was his libido.

He spooned Kurt close to him, arms around his tiny waist. “What is with you today?” he asked gently.

“I d-dunno,” he whined low.

Puck smirked against Kurt’s ear. “I thought I was supposed to be the baby brother,” he said with a slight teasing to his voice. Kurt whined again though, and he wasn’t sure that his teasing was all that appreciated with the other boy right now. “Just get some rest okay? It’ll all wear off.”

Burt came downstairs a couple hours later to apologize to Kurt. Yes, Kurt had been a brat and yes the boy had deserved punishment but he had taken out his own aggressions about how bad the shop was going on the poor thing. He found Kurt sleeping, pressed up against his baby brother. Noah had his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist and was leaning into him. Unlike Kurt, the other boy wasn’t asleep.

“When he wakes up, can you tell him that I’m sorry for earlier?” he asked. “It was too harsh and I didn’t check myself as well as I should have.”

The boy nodded slowly.

“Also, Noah, I’m so damned proud of how far you’ve come.”


	11. Tensions.

Kurt finally took it out of the box when he knew that he was alone. He even locked the door for good measure, absolutely terrified of the thing and the consequences that undoubtedly would come when his father found out about it. It was black, long and pretty average sized when he compared its length and thickness to the couple of guys that he had caught glimpses of naked. It was a lot smaller than Puck though, which said something about his brother’s endowment.

He wondered how it would feel to use it. He moaned at the thought. When would he even get a moment alone to have the chance? Maybe when his dad took Puck and Finn out to see that ballgame over the weekend? That might be good.

Kurt sighed. He never had privacy anymore when he used to pride himself on privacy. He really needed that privacy now that he had done something that was very likely against the strict rules that his father had for both he and Puck. Kurt had purchased a vibrator. It wasn’t technically against any rule that his father had laid out for him, but then again, was the man really going to actually say ‘no sex toys allowed’ or was that pretty much implied?

Burt had only forbidden Kurt and Puck to have sex with each other or others though, which led Kurt to justify the vibrator as completely legal. He was desperately needy and sexually deprived and his right hand wasn’t cutting it anymore. It wasn’t fair either, that his father had agreed to help Puck out, whenever his pseudo-sibling was feeling sexually frustrated but had made no such mention to Kurt. Kurt understood that his father didn’t want to cross the actual incest-threshold yet, even though their relationship was anything but normal, but it was still completely and utterly unfair. He was horny and he wanted to feel full and used.

That was why he had bought it.

He very quickly took it and put it back in the packaging, putting it in the chest underneath his bed. He figured that he best go downstairs before anyone became suspicious. He walked down into the kitchen to hear the end of a punishment for Puck. Damn it. He was going to be horny for the rest of his teenage years.

His father laid into the other teen’s tan backside with a wooden spoon, Kurt grumbling and complaining. He even had Puck in a cloth diaper, which meant that Kurt’s “brother” had been particularly bad. Kurt was definitely doomed to be desperately horny forever. He watched his brother learn a lesson like a good boy and immediately returned upstairs to take a shower.

He jerked off furiously, thinking about Puck’s spanking, Puck’s massive cock, his own spankings and eventually being fucked furiously by it. He needed this.

It was a week and a half until Kurt could even take it out. His father did take Puck and Kurt to the ballgame and at last, he had the house to himself. He slowly took the forbidden vibrator out of his chest and held it in his hands, stroking it like he would someone’s dick. He crawled up onto the bed and laid back. He undid his jeans like he was just planning on masturbating. If he got too scared, that would probably end up being all he would do. He slipped his jeans off and put a hand inside of his underwear, slowly stroking himself with the hand not wrapped around the toy. He reached over into his drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube he had picked up for just this purpose. He squirted a tiny bit onto his hand and then continued to stroke a hand up and down himself. He nervously reached down to tease himself, slipping down his underwear and pressing the tip of a lubed finger into his hole. He had fingered himself before out of curiosity but it was never anything he explored seriously. He pressed the finger inside, grunting a little at the weird, new feeling. It felt good but strange. He added more, knowing that he needed a lot of stretch in order to take the toy’s length and width.

When he became more comfortable thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, he started moaning. He couldn’t help imagine someone else’s fingers inside of him rather than his own. He imagined Blaine, Finn, even Puck for a moment. He brushed his prostate with his uneven thrusts and practically howled.

He carefully added more lube to the vibrator, rubbing it along the smooth edges and feeling it’s wetness under his fingers. He needed this. He slowly pressed it to his stretched hole, moaning out loud at the feeling of fullness that slowly grew as he pressed it in deeper and deeper, breathing to keep it from hurting too much. It was really a lot bigger when it was being slowly driven inside of him.

He paused for a moment, adjusting to the fantastic full feeling. He then fumbled for the on-switch. The low vibrations hummed and his knees buckled when the vibrating device grazed his spot. Here he was lying on his side, knees tucked to his chest and fucking himself with a vibrating cock and he had never been happier. This was what he needed; this was what he had been craving. This was what felt so good he could barely control himself.

He moved as hard as he could, literally humping his pillow as he did so.

“Kurt, what the hell are you doing in there?”

He came without even touching himself, biting his lip the moment that he heard his Dad’s voice. “I was just…changing Dad,” he whimpered. “One second.”

He slowly took the toy out of himself and threw his blanket over the mess he’d made. He pulled up his underwear and redid his pants. “Hi Dad,” he said, his breathing still labored and his face flushed.

“Kurt Hummel, what is going on in here?” the man asked, looking behind Kurt, almost as if he was looking for the invisible partner that Kurt had snuck in his room that did not exist. “What the hell is wrong with your face?”

“I was masturbating, Dad.”

It was the first thing that he could think of, as ridiculous as it sounded. He knew that his father was not okay with many of the “normal teenage behaviors” when it came to Puck and Kurt, but at least he couldn’t begrudge his son masturbating, because that was like the epitome of regular teenage boy behaviors. It was what teenage boys did and everything.

“The hell you were,” his dad said instantly. “No kid admits to doing it like that, not even you.”

His father crossed his path and walked over to his bed, where he instantly threw back the covers and picked it up. “Now this is a little bit interesting,” he said, as he turned over the vibrator by its base, knowing what his son was just doing with it. “Care to explain Kurt?”

Kurt looked up defensively. Well at least he was only half lying. He had gotten off, by himself, which was technically masturbation. “I’m frustrated, Dad,” he said, crossing his arms like a spoiled child. “I know that it’s normal but I have this incredible desire for sex, or messing around, or something, anything to relieve this tension. I know that you’re not going to allow me or Puck to have sex, so I…uh I needed something more than my hand, alright?”

It was a long time before his father spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn’t mean to but it was kind of natural. “Nobody tells their father that they want to get…you get the picture. You help Puck when he’s like that but you don’t me cause of the weird incest factor and I’m kinda…I get urges too, ok?”

“Ugh, Kurt, I’ll think about this. Go get ready for bed and don’t think you’re not in trouble. You’re getting punished and you knew it was gonna happen. ”

“For using it…”

“For keeping your frustrations secret. Ugh. Noah, join Kurt and go get ready for bed. Damn kids and their sex drives.”


End file.
